Good bye Gouenji kun
by Nanderu Squaredoll
Summary: Fubuki Shirou teman dari Gouenji Shuuya, yang sedang koma di sebuah rumah sakit.. Dikarenakan sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa Gouenji.. Akankah Gouenji bangun? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Shirou? Last Chapter Update! Tidak terlalu bisa membuat summary, di sarankan untuk membacanya langsung..
1. Chapter 1

Nanda : Moshi...Moshi... Minna, Nanda kembali lagi membawakan Fic buatan saya... Saya berharap semua membacanya.. :3

Good Bye Gouenji-kun

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level-5 (c)

Rate : K+ semi T

Genre(s) : Spiritual, Hurt/comfort (entahlah... :D)

Warning(s) : Tidak layak baca, kadang ada Typo atau lebih, ada bagian yang di dramatisir, judul dengan ceritanya ga nyambung, banyak OOC, capslock ada yang jebol, hati-hati kadang ada ungkapan perasaan (yaoi dikit),Chara death dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, kicauan-kicauan burung terdengar.

Sinar matahari yang merambat masuk, melewati celah-celah fentilasi.

Angin sejuk berhembus pelan di pagi hari.

Embun pagi masih hinggap di dedaunan.

Dan...

**(Shirou POV)**

Halo, salam kenal semuanya. Namaku Fubuki Shirou dan kakak dari Fubuki Atsuya, inilah kebiasaan kami.

"Aniki! Di mana sikat gigiku ?"Tanya Atsuya, dari kamar mandi dengan teriakannya ya ampun. Ini masih pagi, sudah teriak-teriak.

"Ada di dekat cermin bukan? Di dalam gelas.."Kataku yang menjawab dari dapur, sedang memasak untuk sarapan.

Suaranya tidak terdengar lagi? Berarti sudah dapat ya.

"Nee.. Aniki, bukankah ini masih pagi sekali ?"Tanya Atsuya sudah memakai atribut lengkap sekolah kami, yaitu Raimon Junior High.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?"Tanyaku balik kepadanya, sambil menaruh roti bakar untuk sarapan.

"Tidak, hanya mengatakan itu saja,"Katanya lalu langsung memakan sarapannya.

*Waktu Sarapan.*

Yah.. Kami, harus berjalan ke sekolah dengan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Kami pindah dari Hokaido ke Tokyo dikarenakan sekolah kami. Yuup.. Sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Dah, Aniki. Aku pergi ke kelas dulu," ucap Atsuya sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Dia berlari ke kelasnya, 1-1. Sedangkan aku berjalan ke kelasku, 2-2.

Jika kalian semua bertanya kenapa Atsuya masih kelas satu, itu semua karena dia pernah koma selama satu tahun. Waktu yang terlalu lama untuk koma.

Aku mulai masuk ke dalam kelas, yang langsung disambut oleh teriakan Tsunami..

"Hoi.. Shirou! apakah kau sudah mengerjakan pr kimia itu?"Tanya temanku Tsunami. Yah, dia memang dikenal adalah murid yang paling tidak suka mengerjakan pr di rumah.

"Sudah," jawabku singkat, sambil menaruh tas di bangku milikku.

"Boleh aku lihat?" tanyanya dengan mimik wajah memelas.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Baiklah," jawabku, lalu menyerahkan buku pr kimiaku kepadanya. Dia tersenyum lebar, aku tahu itu maksudnya tanda terima kasih.

"Shirou, kau sudah dengar belum?" tanya Kazemaru, yang duduk di sebelahku.

Aku memandangnya heran. "Belum, memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kemarin ada kecelakaan pesawat dari Jerman menuju Jepang, dan-"

Perkataan Kazemaru terputus oleh bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan masuk. Huh, padahal aku penasaran apa yang ingin disampaikan Kazemaru.

*Waktu pulang.*

Aku masih penasaran, sebetulnya Kazemaru itu ingin bilang berita tentang apa sih? Tapi, kenapa perasaanku aneh begini yah. Atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu...

"Nee... Aniki, ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Atsuya, yang baru saja membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya memikirkan pr saja."Kataku yang berbohong agar tidak di curigai olehnya.

"Um.. Aku yakin Aniki tidak memikirkan tentang pr, jika itu benar-benar yang di pikirkan Aniki. Mengapa Aniki tampak gelisah, khawatir, dan serius begitu?"Tanya Atsuya, yang berhasil memergoki ku.

"Ano...um.. itu.. Itu benar kok, aku sedang memikirkan pr yang sulit."Kataku yang mencoba mengelak lagi dari Atsuya, dan akhirnya dia hanya mengatakan 'oh'.

Aku ingin jalan-jalan, tetapi belum sampai rumah. Mengapa rasanya saat ini waktu berjalan lambat sekali ya? Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Ah, sudahlah.

"Aniki!"Teriak Atsuya, yang sekali lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ada apa, Atsuya?"Tanyaku yang menengok ke belakang, dan terlihat dari raut mukanya bahwa Atsuya sedang khawatir sekarang.

"Aniki ini, bagaimana sih. Untung saja, aku teriak jika tidak Aniki akan tertabrak."Katanya lalu menghela nafas, tunggu dia bilang tertabrak? Berarti, ya ampun. Aku saking seriusnya tidak memikirkan keselamatan sendiri saat menyebrang.

*Sampai di rumah, lalu setelah ganti baju.*

"Aniki rapih sekali, ingin kemana?"Tanya Atsuya, yang aku lihat sepertinya sedang mengerjakan pr. Atsuya kau rajin ya, nanti Aniki beri hadiah deh.

"Eh.. Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."Kataku , lalu mengenakan sepatu.

"Hati-hati, jangan kebanyakan melamun. Dan jangan pulang lebih dari jam 10 malam ya."Katanya yang mengantarku ke depan pintu rumah, Atsuya sejak kapan sifatmu menjadi ke ibuan begini.

"Iya."Jawabku dengan senyum, lalu keluar dari rumah.

Nah, sekarang aku sudah sampai di taman. Mau apa? Aku bingung, aku jalan-jalankan hanya untuk refreshing saja. Otak ku sepertinya perlu udara segar, nee.. Apa itu Kazemaru?

"Kazemaru, kau ingin kemana? Mengapa membawa bunga tulip putih?"Tanyaku kepada Kazemaru, dan terlihat dari mukanya bahwa dia kaget.

"Eh.. Shirou, aku ingin menjenguk teman kita."Katanya yang agak terlihat sedih.

"Nee.. Teman kita, apa aku boleh ikut?"Tanyaku kepadanya, sekalian saja. Kalau dia bilang 'teman kita' berarti temanku juga.

*sesampainya di rumah sakit, dan di kamar no.117*

Saat, aku memasuki ruang itu dan saat itu juga hatiku sakit. Dan sekaligus terkejut.

"Maaf ya Shirou, kami tidak memberi tahumu. Itu karena, Endou bilang jangan beritahu dulu. Dia takut kau terkejut. Dan kami juga tidak mau, nantinnya kau jadi terpukul."Kata Kazemaru, yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkanku.

"Terima kasih.. Tetapi, sebaiknya kalian memberitahuku. Aku tak akan apa-apa kok."Kataku yang masih menatap seorang Gouenji Shuuya yang tertidur pulas di sebuah kasur rumah sakit.

Mengapa dia bisa begini, mengapa semua orang tidak memberi tahuku lebih cepat? Gouenji, kasihan sekali dirimu jika aku bisa mengubahnya saja. Pasti, kau tidak akan seperti ini.

Eh, apa tadi aku memikirkannya?

Shirou, apa yang kamu pikirkan. Tidak boleh, dia itu temanmu sendiri. **Teman setimmu**

"Shirou, ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Kazemaru yang menghilangkan lamunanku.

"Eh.. Tidak, aku hanya berpikir. Bagaimana Gouenji bisa seperti ini?"Tanyaku dengan nada yang biasa agar tidak di curigai, sekali salah langka maka aku akan tertangkap basah.

"Gouenji, dia seperti ini karena kecelakaan pesawat. Tetapi, untung saja dia hanya terluka. Yah.. Walau luka itu mengenai bagian kepalanya, sehingga dia sekarang dalam keadaan koma."Kata Kazemaru, yang menampangkan wajah sedihnya lagi.

"Apa yang lain sudah menjenguk?"Tanyaku kepada Kazemaru, lalu dia melihat kearahku.

"Tentu sudah, tinggal kau saja yang belum. Memangnya ada apa?"Tanya Kazemaru.

"Jadi, termasuk Atsuya sudah menjenguknya."Kataku yang sudah mencapai puncaknya untuk marah, tetapi ku tahan karena ada yang lebih penting.

"Tentu sudah, dia juga merencanakannya bersama kami. Ini demi keselamatan jantungmu."Kata Kazemaru, dan dia menaruh nada jail di kata 'jantungmu'

"Memangnya ada apa dengan jantungku?"Tanyaku kepadanya, dan disambut dengan muka yang bingung dari Kazemaru. Kena kau sekarang.

"Tidak, kami hanya takut nantinya kau punya penyakit jantungan."Katanya yang sekali lagi aku gagal memergokinya. Harus kuakui, bahwa Kazemaru itu pintar.

"Nee.. Kazemaru."Kataku yang memanggil nama Kazemaru, dan melihat kearah Gouenji dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ya, Shirou."Katanya yang sambil melihat ke arahku lagi.

"Apakah Gouenji, akan bangun lagi?"Tanyaku yang membuat Kazemaru kaget, lalu karena reflek aku menutup mulutku dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Ampun Shirou! Bagaimana bisa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Aduh..Aduh... Mengapa aku jadi berpikiran kalau Gouenji akan mati, atau perasaanku ini yang mengatakannya?

"Shirou.. Aku yakin Gouenji akan bangun lagi. Endou juga pasti bilang begitu."Kata Kazemaru yang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kazemaru."Kataku sambil memegang dadaku, yang entah mengapa dari tadi terasa sakit.

*Di persimpangan jalan*

"Nee.. Shirou, mau aku antar pulang?"Kata Kazemaru yang menawarkan untuk menemaniku pulang. Aku tahu sekarang sudah malam, tetapi aku kan juga tidak terlalu lemah. Memangnya aku perempuan apa.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."Kataku yang tersenyum manis kepada Kazemaru, lalu aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah.

Sepi.. Sunyi, hanya ada suara kakiku dan sinar lampu jalan yang menerangi jalanan. Hah.. Aku tak habis pikir Gouenji, dia koma. Dan teman-temanku tidak memberitahuku, sebetulnya jika memberitahuku lebih cepat aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi.. Mereka khawatir kepadaku, sehingga tidak memberi tahuku.

"Aniki! Aku cari-cari, dari mana saja. Ini sudah lewat jam 10, aku sangat khawatir."Kata Atsuya yang entah darimana lalu memelukku dengan erat. Sudah lewat jam 10 ya? Maaf, ya.

"Maaf, ya Atsuya. Aniki telah membuatmu khawatir, tadi aku habis dari rumah sakit."Kataku, lalu Atsuya melepaskan pelukannya berganti dengan muka bingung. Lalu, sambil berjalan menuju rumah.

"Menjenguk siapa?"Tanya Atsuya kepadaku, sambil memasukan tangannya ke kantung jaketnya.

"Gouenji, dia koma."Kataku, terlihat dari mukanya dia biasa saja.

"Gouenji.. Berarti, Aniki sudah tahu ya. Sebetulnya, aku tidak ingin ikut-ikutan merahasiakan itu. Tetapi, Endou khawatir sekali kepada Aniki. Jadi, aku ikut saja."Katanya yang sekarang tersenyum.

Yuupp, Akhirnya sampai di rumah yang nyaman dan hangat. Aku ingin langsung ke kamar, tapi..

"Nee.. Aniki, belum makan kan?"Tanya Atsuya, lalu dia pergi ke dapur.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"Tanyaku kepadanya, dengan muka bingung.

"Tentu, aku tahu. Perut Aniki, saat di jalan berbunyi. Mandilah dulu, pakai air hangat."Kata Atsuya yang sedang memasak um.. Sepertinya, dia memasak Miso Ramen. Baiklah aku mandi dulu.

*Selesai mandi*

"Aniki, sudah selesai mandi. Ayo makan sini."Kata Atsuya yang mengajak ku makan, tunggu biasanya dia menyeretku. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa dia berubah begini?

"Iya, baiklah."Kataku lalu duduk di seberangnya, dia hanya memperhatikanku saja. Dengan memiringkan kepalanya? Ada apa dengannya, mengapa sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia bertingkah seperti seseorang yang aku kenal.

"Nee.. Ada apa? Ayo makan Aniki, nanti keburu dingin loh."Katanya, aku melanjutkan acara makanku tapi... Aku, tidak bisa berhenti menatap Atsuya yang lama-kelamaan gayanya semakin imut saja.

Biasanya kan, dia sangat tidak suka gaya itu. Mengapa dia jadi begini? Aduh kerasukan roh apa kau nak?

"Aniki, ayo makan. Kalau tidak mau makan juga, nanti aku suapin ya?"Tanya Atsuya, dan otomatis hampir membuat aku melempar mangkuk makananku. Ya ampun, Atsuya kamu ini kerasukan roh siapa sih? Kok, jadi begini. Ya ampun.. Aku takut.

"Er.. Tidak, terima kasih Atsuya. Aniki bisa makan sendiri kok."Kataku yang tersenyum walau aku paksa, karena Atsuya yang menatapku dengan imutnya.

"Nah.. Sudah habiskan, sini biar aku yang cucikan mangkuknya."Katanya yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu mencuci mangkuk itu di wastafel dekat penggorengan.

"Mau aku temani?"Tanyaku kepada Atsuya, dia menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, sebaiknya Aniki tidur saja."Katanya, karena dia bilang begitu baiklah aku tidur..

**(Normal POV)**

Keesokan Harinya, burung-burung kembali berkicauan.

Embun pagi yang masih hinggap di dedauan, masih ada seperti kemarin.

Sinar matahari masih merambat masuk melewati fentilasi dan sela-sela dari jendela.

Tetapi, ada yang berbeda..

**Akhir dari Chapter 1, bersambung...**

Nanda : Review please.. :3, Terima kasih telah membaca. Dan maaf, jika dari salah satu bagian genre-nya atau dua-duanya tidak terlalu terasa di chapter ini...


	2. Chapter 2

Nanda : Hallo, saya kembali dengan membawakan Chapter 2, semoga berkesan... Terima kasih atas yang telah me-review :3, Silahkan kalian membaca chapter ini... XD

Good Bye Gouenji-kun

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level-5 (c)

Rate : K+ semi T

Genre(s) : Spiritual, Hurt/comfort (entahlah... :D)

Warning(s) : Tidak layak baca, kadang ada Typo atau lebih, ada bagian yang di dramatisir, judul dengan ceritanya ga nyambung, banyak OOC, capslock ada yang jebol, hati-hati kadang ada ungkapan perasaan (yaoi dikit),Chara death dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya, burung-burung kembali berkicauan.

Embun pagi yang masih hinggap di dedauan, masih ada seperti kemarin.

Sinar matahari masih merambat masuk melewati fentilasi dan sela-sela dari jendela.

Tetapi, ada yang berbeda... Di sebuah rumah yang sederhana..

**(Shirou POV)**

"Aniki, ayo bangun... Ini sudah pagi."Kata seseorang yang mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhku. Umm... Bukankah ini hari libur ya, aku perlu istirahat aku mengantuk...

"Aniki, ayolah jangan malas-malasan."Kata orang itu lagi, tunggu itukan suara Atsuya.

"Umm... Ada apa Atsuya, bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi?"Tanyaku kepadanya dan di sambut oleh pukulan dari sendok untuk sup yang dia bawa-bawa.

"Nee... Aniki, ayo jangan malas-malasan. Aniki yang bilang sendiri kan, walau hari libur harus tetap bangun pagi."Katanya, lalu meninggalkan ku yang baru sadar 100% karena pukulan sendok sup itu.. Dia...dia...dia.. Atsuya kenapa jadi mirip seperti aku? Dan mengapa aku jadi malas begini.. Tidak mungkin rohku tertukar dengannya.

Jika, roh ku dengannya benar-benar tertukar pasti ingatanku dengannya juga tertukar... Ini aneh, atau memangnya aku sedang malas... Yah, aku memang sedang malas sekarang.

"ANIKI! Aku hitung sampai tiga, jika tidak turun juga... Maka jatah makan Aniki akan ku makan!"Teriak Atsuya dari lantai bawah dengan kerasnya, sifatnya tidak berubah.. Masih suka teriak-teriak pagi hari begini..

Aku turun dengan santainya dari tangga,

"SATU!"Teriaknya dari ruang makan.. Aku masih santai berjalan, mula-mula aku mencuci muka..

"DUA!"Teriaknya lagi, aku masih menyikat gigi... Setelah selesai aku jalan lagi dengan santai ke ruang makan.

"TI..."Baru saja Atsuya ingin teriak, tetapi tidak jadi.. Karena aku sudah duduk.

"Iya-iya, Aniki sudah di sini kan.. Jangan teriak-teriak, masih pagi. Mengganggu tetangga."Kataku lalu makan dengan santainya, saat aku melirik ke Atsuya. Dia malah menggembungkan pipinya, layaknya anak kecil ngambek.. Dasar.

"Nee... Aniki, ingin menjenguk Gouenji lagi?"Tanya Atsuya sedang merapihkan meja makan, tunggu aku baru sadar dari kemarin dia tidak memanggil dengan sebutan 'Gouenji BAKA' biasanya kan begitu... Atau dia ingin mencoba, sifat yang baru ya? Mungkin begitu.

"Iya, Atsuya mau ikut?"Tanyaku kepadanya, dia menggeleng..

"Tidak, aku ada janji dengan Toramaru."Katanya dengan senyum yang biasa aku lihat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. Aniki pergi dulu dan jangan lupa mengunci rumah."Kataku kepadanya, karena aku bawa duplikat kunci hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

*Di tengah jalan :3*

Aku berjalan sendirian lagi.. Gouenji kapan dirimu bangun? Aku merindukan sosokmu yang suka mendengarkan aku bercerita.. Aku rindu dengan senyum yang jarang ku lihat di mukamu.. Hah... Aku ini merindukanmu bagaikan seorang pacar saja ya.. Padahal, kita hanya teman.

Karena, kita teman. Aku mencemaskanmu, dulu kau pernah menyelamatkanku. Dulu kau pernah menyadarkan ku saat Atsuya koma, bahwa aku tidak sendirian.. Gouenji...

"Shirou.."Seseorang memanggil namaku siapa itu? Kazemaru, dia ingin menjenguk Gouenji lagi ya?

"Hai.. Kazemaru, ingin menjenguk Gouenji lagi?"Tanyaku kepadanya dengan senyum manis, yang biasa ku keluarkan jika sedang tersenyum...

"Iya, kamu juga kan. Ayo jalan sama-sama lagi.."Kata Kazemaru, yang menggandeng tanganku.. Untuk apa dia menggandeng tanganku? Ku kira dia tidak Yaoi, heh... Mengapa aku memikirkan itu, yang harus ku pikirkan adalah keadaan temanku sendiri.. Aduh Shirou otakmu ini kenapa!?

"Shirou... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.. Boleh?"Tanya Kazemaru yang sekarang berjalan layaknya seorang perempuan yang sedang bersedih.. Malah, terlalu pelan jalannya dan mengayun-ngayunkan tanganku ke depan ke belakang terus berulang-ulang...

"Tentu saja, boleh."Kataku dengan senyum yang aku lontarkan kepadanya.

"Aku pikir.. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan keselamatan Gouenji.. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, aku menjenguknya hanya karena dia pernah membantuku..."Kata Kazemaru yang terlihat dari mukanya dia malu.. Malu kenapa?

"Balas budi, maksudmu? Tidak apa... Tetapi, aku yakin Gouenji senang kok."Kataku yang masih memerhatikan jalanan, dan rumah sakit yang sudah agak terlihat.

"Terima kasih, Shirou. Kamu memang teman yang pantas untuk Gouenji dan yang lain.."Kata Kazemaru yang sekarang menundukan kepalanya. Tunggu Apa maskudmu!?

"Apa maksudmu, Kazemaru? Aku dan yang lain sama saja, punya kekurangan dan kelebihan.. Karena itu kita berteman untuk saling tolong menolong..."Kataku yang meyakinkan diri Kazemaru, sepertinya dia putus asa... Karena apa? Apakah, ada yang menyakitinya tidak mungkinkan..

"Ah.. Kita sudah sampai..."Kata Kazemaru, yang membuka pintu rumah sakit itu..

Kami berjalan, tentu lama.. Jika tidak ada lift pasti akan lama sekali..

*sesampainya di kamar no.117*

"Gouenji, permisi.."Kata Kazemaru yang lebih tepat dengan membisik, keadaan Gouenji masih seperti kemarin yah.. Masih, tertidur pulas di kasur itu..

"Nee.. Kazemaru, boleh tidak kamu ceritakan kejadian bagaimana Gouenji bisa begini?"Tanyaku kepada Kazemaru, dia tersenyum..

"Boleh, saja.."Katanya lalu menarik nafas.. Dan.. dia memulai ceritanya.

"Begini.. Jadi, kecelakaan pesawat itu terjadi sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Pesawat itu terbang dari Jerman ke Jepang, sebelum sampai bandara di tokyo. Pesawat itu mengalami gangguan, dan terjatuh di lautan.. Gouenji, dia dari Jerman pulang sendiri ke Jepang. Yang menemukannya adalah Tsunami, yang sedang membakar ikan untuk di makan.. Tadinya, dia tidak melihat. Lalu, sampai dia mendekatinya. Tsunami bilang, bahwa sebelum dia sadar itu adalah Gouenji. Kepalanya terbentur batu dengan keras."Kata Kazemaru yang mengakhirinya dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah, ini bukan salahmu. Tidak perlu bersedih.. Kau yang bilang sendirikan, bahwa Gouenji pasti dapat bangun."Kataku kepadanya untuk menyemangatinya lagi, dan membenarkan kata-katanya. Dia tersenyum kepadaku.

Samar-samar, aku mendengar seseorang berbicara.. Tapi, siapa Kazemaru dia sedang keluar.. Dan..dan.. Hanya tinggal aku dan Gouenji saja yang ada di kamar ini..

"Ss.. Shirou, apa itu kau?"Tanya seseorang lagi, suaranya seperti aku kenal.. Aku celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri.. Dan tidak mendapati seseorang di sana. Jadi, itu suara siapa?

"Shirou, itu benar kau kan?"Tanya suara itu lagi dan kali ini.. Gouenji memelukku? Tunggu, pantas saja suaranya ku kenal tapi..

"Iya, Gouenji ini aku.."Kataku yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.. Lalu, dia tiduran lagi. Mungkin, masih lelah.

"Terima kasih, telah menjengukku dua hari ini."Katanya yang tersenyum, senyuman yang aku rindukan.. Tapi, akan kah aku bisa melihatnya kembali..

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, itu sudah sepantasnya. Kita ini kan teman.."Kataku yang lalu, berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu.. Tapi, setelah Kazemaru masuk..

"Nee.. Shirou, aku dengar kau tadi dari luar berbicara dengan seseorang?"Tanya Kazemaru, baru saja aku ingin menjawab. Saat, melihat Gouenji koma lagi..Tidak jadi..

"Tidak kok, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja.."Kataku yang menampangkan senyum agar tidak ketahuan..

"Gouenji, masih belum sadar juga ya.. Padahal, sudah seminggu lebih.."Kata Kazemaru, yang melihat sedih ke arah Gouenji.

"Tidak apa, sebentar lagi juga sadar.. Atsuya saja kan pernah tak sadarkan diri, sampai setahun.."Kataku yang melihat ke arah Gouenji, apa benar tadi Gouenji bangun? Atau itu perasaannya saja. Tapi, kalau perasaannya mengapa Gouenji memeluknya.

"Iya juga ya.."Kata Kazemaru yang meneguk segelas air, jadi dia keluar untuk mencari air minum..

"Aku pulang dulu ya.."Kataku yang lalu keluar dari kamar itu..

Dan segera menuju, ke lantai bawah..

*Di perjalanan..*

Hah... Kenapa Gouenji, bisa seperti itu.. Akan kah dia akan bertahan dalam minggu ini? Tapi, jika Gouenji sudah sadarkan berarti dia bisa pulih kembali.. Yuuka, adik Gouenji sepertinya tidak tahu tentang keadaan kakaknya. Ayah Gouenji, sedang sibuk di luar negeri..

Sepi.. Nee..? Apa itu Midorikawa dan Hiroto sedang apa mereka berdua di taman ini?

"Hai.. Midorikawa, Hiroto..Kalian sedang apa? Maaf, kalau mengganggu.."Kataku yang menyapa mereka sedang makan es krim rupanya.. Duduk di bangku taman berdua.. Tunggu apa? Berdua..?

"Hai.. Shirou, tidak kami hanya sedang duduk-duduk di taman saja. Sambil memakan es krim.."Kata Midorikawa yang melanjutkan memakan es krimnya..

"Kau mau es krim Shirou, aku belikan.."Kata Hiroto dengan senyum ala-nya biasanya di tunjukan hanya untuk Endou..

"Tidak, terima kasih.. Aku sedang tidak niat untuk memakan Es krim.."Kataku lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah Midorikawa..

"Shirou, kau habis dari rumah sakit kan?"Tanya Hiroto kepadaku.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?"Tanya ku kembali kepada Hiroto.

"Tidak, bagaimana keadaan Gouenji?"Tanya Hiroto kembali lagi kepadaku..

"Dia masih koma.. Tetapi, saat Kazemaru keluar dari kamar untuk mencari minum. Gouenji tersadar, setelah Kazemaru masuk kembali.. Gouenji tidak sadarkan diri lagi.."Ucapku dan menghela nafas.

"Mungkin, dia harus menyampaikan sesuatu, kepadamu Shirou.."Kata Midorikawa, yang sudah selesai memakan es krimnya.

"Menyampaikan sesuatu apa itu?"Tanyaku kepada Mirdorikawa.

"Menyampaikan..."Kata Midorikawa yang terputus sampai di situ..

**Akhir dari Chapter 2, bersambung...**

Nanda : Terima kasih, telah ingin membaca cerita ini.. Baiklah saatnya untuk membalas Review... :3

itu karena mereka tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Shirou.

Yah.. Dia Cuma bercanda aja, tapi.. Sekaligus khawatir, kali-kali Shirou jadi jantungan gitu..

Baiklah saya usahakan akan cepat Update..

Terima kasih atas review-nya Lunlun-nee... :3

**Ika Fittr**

Hallo juga, Ika-san.

Jangan pundung dong Ika-san.. Nanti juga bikin lagi pasti..

Ga tau juga Ika-san, mungkin Atsuya kemasukan roh Shirou *loh

Bukan teriak-teriak, tapi.. Dia suka bertingkah laku imut itu dia yang beda..

Hokkaido atau Hokaido? Hmm... *lihat Atlas dunia* Hokaido yang bener.. (kurang tahu juga deh..)

Terima kasih atas review-nya Ika-san... XD


	3. Chapter 3

Nanda : Hallo, saya kembali dengan membawakan Chapter 3, semoga berkesan... Terima kasih atas yang telah me-review :3, Silahkan kalian membaca chapter ini... XD

Good Bye Gouenji-kun

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level-5 (c)

Rate : K+ semi T

Genre(s) : Spiritual, Hurt/comfort (entahlah... :D)

Warning(s) : Tidak layak baca, kadang ada Typo atau lebih, ada bagian yang di dramatisir, judul dengan ceritanya ga nyambung, banyak OOC, capslock ada yang jebol, hati-hati kadang ada ungkapan perasaan (yaoi dikit),Chara death dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

.

**(Shirou POV)**

"Tidak, bagaimana keadaan Gouenji?"Tanya Hiroto kembali lagi kepadaku..

"Dia masih koma.. Tetapi, saat Kazemaru keluar dari kamar untuk mencari minum. Gouenji tersadar, setelah Kazemaru masuk kembali.. Gouenji tidak sadarkan diri lagi.."Ucapku dan menghela nafas.

"Mungkin, dia harus menyampaikan sesuatu, kepadamu Shirou.."Kata Midorikawa, yang sudah selesai memakan es krimnya.

"Menyampaikan sesuatu apa itu?"Tanyaku kepada Mirdorikawa.

"Menyampaikan..."Kata Midorikawa yang terputus sampai di situ..

"Menyampaikan sesuatu, sama seperti Suzuno yang ingin pergi.. Dia hanya sadar saat di ruangannya ada Nagumo saja... Lalu, setelah menyampaikan sesuatu itu.. Suzuno pergi.."Kata Hiroto yang melanjutkan dengan tampang sedih..

Suzuno, dia pergi karena sakit kanker.. Sebulan yang lalu, kejadian itu terjadi.. Dan, sekarang Nagumo jarang tersenyum sudah begitu tidak berisik lagi.. Kasihan..

"Tapi, penyampaian sesuatu itu bisa berarti banyak Shirou. Tidak cuma ingin pergi saja, ada yang lain juga kok.."Kata Midorikawa yang tersenyum tampaknya ingin menyemangatiku..

"Terima kasih, sampai jumpa.."Kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, yang menatap kepergianku..

Sekarang masih pukul 4 sore... Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan, tetapi kemana ya? Sekarang aku hanya ada di jalan yang kanan kirinya terdapat pertokoan.. Aku kerumah sakit lagi saja..

*sesampainya di rumah sakit, di kamar no.117*

"Gouenji, permisi.."Kataku yang masuk lalu menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan.

"Shirou, itu kau?"Tanya Gouenji, dia sudah sadar rupanya...

"Iya.."Jawabku, lalu mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelah ranjang Gouenji.

"Shirou, bagaimana kegiatanmu di sekolah?"Tanya Gouenji kepadaku, aku tersenyum untuk membalas senyumannya.

"Baik, Gouenji boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"Tanya ku kepadanya.

"Tentu boleh, Shirou.. Kita ini kan teman."Katanya lalu tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau hanya sadar, saat ada aku saja?"Tanyaku kepadanya, dan terlihat sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya.. Tunggu, tidak mungkin.

"Sebetulnya, aku sudah sadar.. Tetapi, kata dokter tubuhku masih lemah. Jadi, masih belum boleh beraktifitas.. Soal.. itu.."Katanya terputus karena..

"GOUENJI! Itu benar kau.. Kau sudah sadar.."Teriak Endou lalu memeluk Kazemaru, yang lain juga ada di situ..

"Endou.. Lepaskan aku, ini sakit.."Kata Gouenji, lalu Endou melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau sudah sadar ya, Gouenji.. Aku sangat lega.."Kata Kazemaru, dan sekarang Gouenji di kelilingi oleh teman-teman yang banyak sekali bertanya kepada Gouenji.. Aku diam di sini, sebaiknya aku pulang. Kalau tidak, Atsuya akan khawatir.

_Cklek_. Aku menutup pintu itu sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.. Mengapa, koridor rumah sakit ini sepi sekali.. Ah.. Yang penting aku harus pulang sekarang..

**(Gouenji POV)**

"Gouenji, kau baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah sadar.."Tanya Kazemaru kepadaku dia tersenyum, tampaknya sangat lega.. Jika, aku sudah sadar.. Cih.. Kenapa harus ketahuan sih.

Padahal.. Tunggu, dimana Shirou? Dia tadi ada di situ, sekarang tidak ada?

"aku baik-baik saja.. Perasaanku baik."Kataku yang tersenyum, lalu.. Kazemaru, dia memelukku.. Untuk apa? Apa, dia benar-benar khawatir denganku..

"Syukurlah.. Aku kira tadinya, kau tidak akan sadar.. Jadi, perkataan Shirou itu benar.."Kata Kazemaru melepas pelukannya, lalu duduk di kursi bekas Shirou duduki.. Yang lain hanya mengelilingi.. Ada yang mengganti bunga, di vas bunga sebelah kananku..

"Perkataan Shirou?"Tanyaku heran, memangnya apa yang Shirou katakan sehingga dia yakin.

"Ya, dia selalu meyakinkan kami.. Bahwa, kau pasti akan sadar.. Walau, dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.."Kata Kazemaru yang tersenyum ke arahku.. Yang lain juga.

"Yah.. Dia selalu bilang begitu, jika kami bilang.. Akankah kau sadar kembali.. Dia sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkanmu di badingkan kami.."Kata Kidou, yang menaruh bunga tulip putih di vas bunga sebelah kiriku..

"Jadi, begitu.."Kataku yang melihat ke arah teman-teman, muka mereka semua tersenyum menandakan bahagia.. Aku senang, bisa sadarkan diri kembali..

"Nee.. Gouenji, ingin aku ambilkan sesuatu?"Tanya Kazemaru kepadaku, aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang tidak menginginkan sesuatu.."Kataku, lalu teringat sesuatu.. Oh, ya dimana Shirou?

"Shirou kemana?"Tanya Hiroto, yang lebih cepat dariku.. Yang lain menggeleng, kecuali Midorikawa.

"Shirou, tadi bilang inign pulang. Dia takut Atsuya mengkhawatirkannya lagi.."Kata Midorikawa, yang tersenyum di paksakan. Dia berbohong.. Sebetulnya, Shirou kemana? Dia pulang karena apa?

Aduh.. Mendadak kepalaku pusing.. Aku kenapa? Hah!? Kenapa mataku berkunang-kunang.. Aduh... Sakit..

"GOUENJI!" teriak seseorang itulah yang terakhir aku dengar...

**(Shirou POV)**

"Atsuya, Aniki sudah pulang.."Kataku yang menaruh sepatuku di rak sepatu, lalu memakai alas kakiku..

"Selamat datang.. Aniki, besok tidak ingin kemana-mana?"Tanya Atsuya sepertinya dia mengharapkan sesuatu..

"Aniki, ingin menjenguk Gouenji lagi.."Kataku, lalu di sambut dengan tatapan kecewa dari Atsuya.

"Oh.. Begitu ya.. Ya sudah tak apa.."Kata Atsuya, lalu naik ke lantai atas sepertinya ingin tidur.. Aku juga tidur saja kali ya...

*Sampai Di kamar Shirou*

Aduh.. Aku masih memikirkan, Gouenji dia bagaimana ya sekarang? Apa aku harus menjenguknya sekarang.. Tidak mungkin sekarang sudah malam.. _drrt drrt_

Telpon, dari siapa ya?

"Hallo, di sini Fubuki Shirou. Ada perlu apa?"Tanyaku biasa untuk memulai percakapan antar telpon.

"_Shirou!? Ini, kau.. Aku, Hiroto.. Ada berita gawat Shirou.."_ Kata Hiroto dengan nada yang tidak mengenakan sebetulnya kenapa ya?

"Ya.. Ada apa Hiroto, berita apa itu?"Tanyaku kepadanya dengan keresahan dalam hatiku.

"_Gouenji... Gouenji.. Dia koma lagi.."_ Kata Hiroto yang hampir saja membuat jantungku copot..

"Benarkah, tunggu aku akan kesana.."Kataku lalu mengepak baju, kira-kira cukup untuk menemaninya di sana..._tuut tuut_

"Aniki, ingin kemana? Mengapa membawa tas?"Tanya Atsuya, yang ada handuk di lehernya.. Sepertinya habis sikat gigi.

"Aku ingin menginap di rumah sakit.. Gouenji, dia perlu di temani.."Kataku yang sambil memakai sepatu, Atsuya hanya mengucapkan 'oh' lalu pergi...

*Sampai di kamar no.117 (Kamar Gouenji)*

"Shirou, akhirnya kau sampai juga..."Kata Kazemaru, yang masih ada di situ menemani Gouenji..

"Kazemaru.. Apa yang terjadi dengan Gouenji?"Tanyaku kepada Kazemaru.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja tidak sadarkan diri, saat aku hendak berdiri.."Katanya lalu, berdiri dan menuju ke arahku..

"Jaga Gouenji ya Shirou, aku pulang dulu.."Kata Kazemaru, lalu meninggalkan ku di kamar ini bersama Gouenji..

Gouenji.. Mengapa, kau tak sadarkan diri lagi? Dan, mengapa denyut nadi dan nafas mu lemah sekali.. Aku mohon, bertahanlah Gouenji.. Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini...

"Kekekeke... Gouenji tidak akan bertahan.."Kata seseorang, karena kaget aku mendongak dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut setengah botak dan setengah tidak, ah sudahlah rambut tak penting.. Siapa dia?

"Aku adalah Malaikat Kematian, dan Gouenji akan aku bawa.."Katanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kapak.

"Jangan.."Teriakku dengan pelan, dan tanpa terasa air mataku sudah mengalir sekarang... Aku tidak mau Gouenji menghilang..

"Cih.. Dia harus ku bawa, atau kau manu menukarkan posisimu dengannya.."Kata malaikat kematian itu.. Dan sekarang aku bingung siapa namanya, masa aku memanggilnya malaikat kematian..

"Namaku Fudou Akio.."Katanya lagi seperti acuh tak acuh.. Aku bingung, beri waktu untuk aku berpikir..

"Baiklah, aku menunggu jawabanmu.."Kata Fudou itu.. Aku...

Aku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah sudah kuputuskan...

"Aku akan menukarkan nyawaku untuknya.."Kataku sambil menunjuk Gouenji..

"Apa kau yakin?"Tanya Fudou kepadaku..

"Aku yakin."Kataku yang menatapnya dengan muka serius..

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. Ucapkan selamat tinggal.."Kata Fudou, Gouenji... Maafkan aku.

Gouenji, maafkan aku karena aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi.. Aku menunggumu di atas sana.

"Selamat tinggal, Gouenji.."kataku yang hampir ingin di ambil nyawanya, dan saat aku melirik kearah lemari di belakang situ ada Atsuya, sejak kapan dia di situ... Tunggu, aku ingin...

"Sudah saatnya.."Kata Fudou, dan akhirnya aku pergi ke atas sana...

**(Normal POV)**

Sudah seminggu lebih.. Kejadian itu telah berlalu, hanya Atsuya sang adik dari Shirou lah.. Yang tahu, kejadian itu.

Gouenji, sekarang dia tidak menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Karena, setiap orang yang menatapnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sedih..

Salju turun dengan indahnya, dari atas langit.. Yang mengantarkan kepergian Shirou, waktu itu..

Salju putih bersih, yang sudah menutupi permukaan tanah..

Berwarna putih, yang membawa kedamaian..

"Atsuya, aku jadi ingat Shirou.. Kalau melihat salju.."Kata Gouenji yang melihat ke arah Atsuya yang berwajah sedih..

"Iya, aku jadi ingat Aniki.."Kata Atsuya yang masih berwajah sedih..

"Mengapa semua orang yang melihat wajahku jadi bersedih ya?"Tanya Gouenji kepada Atsuya, dan anehnya hanya Atsuya saja yang tidak sedih melihat wajah Gouenji.

"Itu, karena hukuman maut.."Kata Atsuya setelah menatap Gouenji, kembali menatap tanah yang penuh dengan hamparan salju..

"Hukuman maut?"Tanya Gouenji dengan mukanya yang heran..

"Iya, hukuman maut.. Aku beritahu, ya.."Kata Atsuya yang terputus oleh pertanyaan Gouenji..

"Shirou kemana?"Tanya Gouenji kepada Atsuya..

"Dia telah pergi ke atas sana.. Saat, dia menemanimu dia bertemu dengan seorang malaikat kematian yang ingin mencabut nyawamu. Tetapi, tidak jadi karena Aniki menukarkan nyawa nya untukmu.. Dan, jika sudah bangun.. Kau akan terkena hukuman maut itu.. Hukuman mautnya adalah setiap orang yang melihatmu akan berpesaan sedih..."Kata Atsuya yang menjelaskan tentang hukuman maut itu..

Setelah, beberapa saat Gouenji menangis pelan.. Yang di iringi dengan turunnya butiran-butiran salju dari langit..

Kehidupannya tak akan sama seperti dulu lagi..

Dia akan berubah sepenuhnya..

Dan akan selalu mengenang kejadian demi kejadian..

SELESAI...

Nanda : Hah.. Akhirnya selesai fic-nya baiklah kita balas review dulu...

**Fanny Pitaloka**

Shirou.. Dia tidak punya penyakit jantungan, maksud Kazemaru dan teman-temannya adalah agar Shirou tidak terkena penyakit itu.. Siapa tahu nanti kena? #eh..

Atsuya! DIA berubah karena saya.. kekeke... *evil smirk* Entah.. Itu hanya akal-akalan saya saja..

Jika Atsuya berubah-kan akan lebih lucu.. :3

Terimakasih review-nya Fanny-san

**Ika Fittr**

Halo lagi juga Ika-san!

Oh.. Atsuya yang kere itu.. *Di tendang pake Eternal Blizzard* Dia imut dan kiyut itu karena akal-akalan saya saja... Coba, kalau Atsuya OOC-kan jadi lebih lucu gitu kesannya ga sangar..

Nanti jadi ikutan kaya Someoka lagi.. hiii... *Di tendang pakai Badai salju wyvern(?)*

Kazemaru.. Yah.. Dia kasihan banget, dia merasa bersalah aja gitu.. *Author sendiripun tak tahu Kazemaru itu kenapa? PLAAK XD*

Ika-san.. Kalau, yang meluk Shirou itu Gouenji asli kok... Bukan malikat atau semacamnya.. Gouenji asli.. Gouenji beneran.. Gouenji yang keren itu *Plaak kebanyakan ngomong*

Iya.. Belum, pernah lihat Hiroto yang sedang makan es krim.. Aku buat aja dia makan es krim.. Habis, biasanya kan kalau orang sana jalan-jalan siang-siang makan es krim.. :3

Ohohoho... Itu siasat saya, silahkan tunggu Chapter selanjutnya jika ingin mengetahui Midorikawa bicara apa...

Yupp..Terima kasih atas Pujiannya Ika-san dan Terima kasih atas Review-nya Ika-san! ^^

**Lunlun. Caldia**

Hidupp HIROMIDO! *ikut-ikutan*

Gouenji.. :3, dia memang sempat sadar tapi tidur lagi...

Atsuya.. Dia kesambet saya.. Hahaha.. Becanda, ga kesambet apa-apa. Itu akal-akalan saya aja kan kalau Atsuya rajin jadi lebih lucu...

Itu.. Biar buat semua orang penasaran.. kekeke.. *evil smirk*

Tidak apa.. Lunlun-nee, terima kasih review-nya... ^^


End file.
